For Goodness Sake, Where is My Self Conrol?
by Kira kira kira
Summary: Kimiko Kaihou. She returns after a mysterious disappearance but Neji is the only one from the rookie nine that even knew her. And now she comes back with nothing but issues. How will she deal with it? How will Neji deal with it? NejixOC
1. Chapter 1

**善のためには、私の自己制御がどこにあるのでしょうか****？**

For Goodness Sake, Where is My Self Control?

Chapter One

Twenty Months After Naruto Leaves With Jiraiya

**ストイックいずれかを入力します****。**

Enter the Stoic One.

~x~

~x~

~x~

"Are you sure Tsunade-sama?"

"I am positive. She is to be on his team and no one else's."

"But! Tsunade-"

"Enough! That is an order. That girl is to be with his team starting tomorrow." The older woman slammed her hands on her desk, the pig near her feet scrambled from its sleeping position and quickly hid behind the other woman across the desk in fear. "He is the only one who can whip her back into shape" she continued in a quitter voice as she sat down.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I shall inform him." The younger of the two bent into a bow before disappearing.

"Hmm" the woman lent back in her chair and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "And so it begins."

~x~  
~x~

"Yosh! Team Gai, come forth! For I have some new youth to introduce you to!"

I breathed a sigh of defeat as I walked behind the jumpsuit clad slave driver. This was not my ideal way of spending my first morning back in Konoha. If I had my own way, then I would still be in bed, blissfully unaware of anything. But no, instead I was dragged out of bed at 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Alright, Gai-sensei! Another beautiful, young soul for you to train!" Another exuberant voice shouted as we neared a group of three.

I sighed again and let my shoulders drop. The boy that appeared in front of us was an exact copy of the man who had forced me here.

"Ohayou, youthful flower! I cannot wait for you to begin training with us. I wish you to be a strong opponent to fight against!" He all but shouted at me as he grabbed my right hand and kissed the top of it.

"Yosh! Such a youthful greeting Lee! You other two, come over here and greet our flower as youthful as Lee-kun did." Gai shouted over to two figures that where under the shade of a tree, about thirty or so feet away.

I forced my hand away from mini Gai, and muttered that a simple hello would have sufficed. Not that he would have been likely to do so anyway. I gave the boy a grimace of a smile before wiping the back of my hand on my pant leg. The other two arrived shortly after and I gave them a once over. There was a girl. She was thin as a rail but had lean muscle; it was easy to tell that she was not much of a close range fighter. The boy that stood alongside of her was harder to read. His clothes were baggier and there forth made it harder to figure out his body type. I glanced up to his eyes and was shocked to discover that he was a Hyuuga. A very familiar looking Hyuuga at that.

"Now that everyone is here, time for introductions! I shall go first and set an example." Gai declared as stepped a pace to my left so I could see him better. "My name is Might Gai! My rank is Jounin. I enjoy long romantic walks on the beach along with vigorous training. My dream is to best my eternal rival, Kakashi!" He finished by striking a pose with his thumb held out and smiling with all of his teeth. I winced at the sight. It was too much.

"Gai-sensei is so cool" cooed Lee from the right of me. "Okay! I shall go next and follow in your footsteps Gai-sensei!" the boys' pupils lit up as he opened his mouth to say more but Gai cut him off.

"No, Lee. We must let the new addition go first!"

I turned to glare at him faster than I thought possible. There was no need for introductions; I had no plan at all to get to know them. The look I received in return promised nothing but trouble if I refused. Curse Gai. He knew far too well how to treat me, and what would get under my skin most of all. Curse him.

Clearing my throat, I fancied them with a slight bow. "My name is Kaihou, Kimiko. I am a Jounin. I like sleeping. My dreams, are better remembered when I am sleeping" I finished in a sarcastic tone as I sent a scathing look towards Gai again. He did nothing but smile. Bastard.

"Yosh! It's my turn now!" Lee shouted before doing an incredibly low bow. "Ohayou Kimiko-chan! My name is Rock, Lee and I am a chuunin. I too also enjoy long walks on the beach and a hard days' worth of training with Gai-sensei! My dream is to become the world's best taijutsu master!"

"Alright Lee! I could not of said it better myself!" The green bastard struck another pose toward Lee and said student looked as if he was about to pass out from the attention.

A deep sigh escaped the only female. She smiled towards me and her brown eyes shown bright. "Ohayou, Kaihou-san. My name is TenTen. I'm also a chuunin. Weapons are my specialty and I enjoy collecting and perfecting my technique with them. My dream is to one day being known as the Weapon Specialist of Konoha." She finished rather quickly, seemed genuine about her statements. I smiled at her in return and turned my gaze to the only one who had not spoken yet.

"Very nice TenTen" Gai complemented before turning a pointed gaze towards the person.

Said mute did nothing but stare at me. It was an unnerving look he was giving me. He showed no sign of recognizing me, but I knew he must have. His face was as blank and lifeless as ever.

"Neji" TenTen whispered as she nudged him with her elbow lightly. Yet he stood stock still and did not acknowledge her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard next and we all turned our attention towards the culprit, save one. I rubbed a hand over my tired eyes and heaved a sigh. This was too much to deal with all on my first day back.

"Neji! Introduce yourself" their sensei all bout screamed towards the statue like boy.

His eyes never left me as he answered. "There is no need for such pleasantries. We have already been acquainted, isn't that so, Kaihou-san?"

My amethyst eyes closed in irritation at his attempt at a hello. "I thought we were on a first name basis, Neji-kun?" I opened my eyes and store straight into his pale lavender ones.

"Hm, that was a long time ago" he reputed, but I swore i caught the slightest of glimpses of what could have been a smirk before he returned to his emotionless face.

"Nani, you know Kimiko-chan, Neji?" Lee asked excitedly.

I shoot a bewildered look at the mini Gai, "Kimiko-chan?" I muttered under my breath. What gave him the right to address me so familiar?

"Hai. We grew up together."

"Eh? Was she your childhood love perhaps?!" Lee proclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"How youthful Neji! Two lovers reunited! Do not be ashamed my boy, go embrace your Juliet! We will not think anything less of you!" Gai chipped in as well and I snickered at how agitated he was becoming at their pestering.

His eyes closed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You fools are both wrong. It was nothing close to a romantic relationship. Our parents were friends. That was all."

"Is that really all you think about me?" His eyes snapped opened and he gave me a once over again.

There was a tense moment when he did absolutely nothing. He broke it though, with a firm answer, "Yes."

"Mah, Neji-kun. As heartless as ever." It was a childish move to provoke him, but as always he ignored it. Years of training with the green spazzes must have done nothing but increased his patience.

"Enough of this bickering! If you two are not long lost lovers then we will get straight to work"

"Neh, Gai-sensei. Have you ever heard of a day off?" TenTen asked pitifully.

"Nonsense! You can have all the time you want off when you're dead! Now let's start off with 200 laps around Konoha's perimeter."

"Yosh! I shall beat my best time by two minutes! If I fail then I shall run extra 100 laps!" Lee shouted into the air as he shot off into the distance. I blinked in surprise, he was fast. As to be expected from Might Gai's star student.

"Baka" muttered TenTen as she too started, though at a much slower pace. My eyes traveled from her retreating form over to Neji. He was no longer staring directly at me, more over my head. Pale eyes met dark ones before he turned on his heal and left to catch up to the others.

"Kimiko, are you not going to join us?" Gai looked at me expectantly. I shrugged my shoulders and smothered out the back of my shirt before sitting down.

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow, I am still pretty whipped from my trip here last night." I decided to leave out the part of when he rudely woke me up after only hours of falling asleep in my new apartment.

"I will let this slide for today. But tomorrow you will join us. You are a part of this team now and are expected to act like it." The voice he used was strangely serious for the Might Gai I knew. I nodded my head in understanding before he too took off towards his students at a faster than necessary pace.

"It was a bad idea to come back so soon" muttering to myself, I pulled a flask out of my side pocket. I twisted the cap of and stared sorrowfully at the amber liquid. "Bottoms up" the dark liquid cascaded down my throat and I shuddered at the familiar burn. Yup. This whole situation sucked.

~x~

I do not own Naruto. I do own the plot and Kimiko. This is a revision and only very little content has changed. Check out my profile for other stories and a link to what Kimiko looks like!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**最初のミッション！チームワーク****。**

The First Mission! Teamwork.

~x~

~x~

~x~

The rest of my first day in Konoha went without much excitement. Team Gai finished their warm up laps and then continued onto sparing each other. I sat and watched from my spot under a shady tree, happily suckling on the metal flask that never left my hand. They were good. I had to give them that, and they all excelled at taijutsu. As expected from Gai's students.

They continued on for hours until TenTen finally just stopped all together around mid-day. Lee was the first to encourage her to continue, stating that with their youth, they should carry on all day. I had no doubt in my mind that Lee actually would train all day. Neji, on the other hand, said nothing, but I could tell he was exhausted. His movements where steadily getting slower and slower, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Yosh! That was a good days' worth of work Team Gai! We shall call it quits for today. Meet back here tomorrow morning at 5 o'clock sharp! That includes you too, Kimiko-chan" Gai yelled at us from his position of deflecting one of Lee's attacks.

I sighed dramatically before turning my gaze to patches of sky that were creeping through the leaves. "Wakatteru."

"Bye, bye!" With that, he puffed away to do who knows what.

A small breeze fluttered through my hair and I closed my eyes. It was peaceful finally, with Konoha's green beast far from me.

"Neh, Kimiko-chan?"

One grey eye opened slightly and stared at the green clad student. "Nani?"

"Ano, why did you not train with us today?" he asked earnestly, kneeling down by me.

"How should I say?" I paused and took another swig from the flask. "I am recuperating and was advised not to overexert myself today."

"Sou ka! May I ask what you are recuperating from?"

I opened both of my eyes and stared at his oddly round ones. "Futsukayoi."

"Hangover?" he questioned in bewilderment.

"Who would order you to rest because of that?" TenTen questioned.

"Myself" I answered, closing both eyes again. Their voices were getting annoying.

I could hear TenTen and Lee gasp at the audacity of my statement. "Yourself? That sounds lazy" TenTen muttered.

"Possibly, but who knows my body better than myself?"

I heard a scoff and turned my head slowly towards it. It was Neji. He was standing once again in his signature stance; straight as a pin with his arms crossed. Even as a child he would stand so arrogant, but now it seemed to just be a reflex.

Light eyes met dark and I saw nothing but distaste in them. Fine. If he wanted to act indifferent, then I could too. Sighing, I capped my flask and stowed it in my obi before standing up. I wobbled a bit at first, but quickly regained my balance. I turned and walked away from the group and towards the town.

"Mah, abayo" I waved behind my back and did not bother to turn back, even as I heard TenTen muttering about how rude I was being.

When I reached roughly a good thirty meters from Team Gai, I took the flask out of my obi again and took a long, much needed drink from it. The burning liquid did not even faze me anymore as I had already had more than enough in my system to knock a novice on their feet. I emptied the rest of the flasks contents before staring at it sadly. It was gone already.

My shoulders drop and I returned the flask to its storing place. The apartment that I was furnished with held the rest of my alcohol, but it was way on the other side of town. It would be about a forty minute walk to get back there. Or, the bar scene was a mere ten minute walk away.

Decisions, decisions. I did not want to make the dreadful forty minute trek in my current state. I was far too coherent. The only other logical choice was to go straight to the bars. I laughed bitterly at the thought being logical, seeing how it was only late afternoon, but I knew it was the best choice I could make.

So with a little more pep in my step, I made my way towards the more congested part of Konoha.

~x~

There was a dreadful beeping noise sounding from the left of me that was drilling screws into my pounding head. Stretching, I was surprised to find myself in my bed. It was nothing short of a miracle that I had made it home. I had overdone it last night; even by my standards I had consumed way too much last night.

My hand made its way to my temple and messaged it as I glanced at the alarm clock. 4:45 in morning. I slammed it off sloppily with my other hand before falling back onto the bed. It was too early to get up. I had barely had three hours of sleep. Not to mention I was obviously going to have one of the worst hangovers I have had in a long while.

After laying in misery for a couple minutes I concluded that it would do me no good to be on time for training today. No it would not do. Gai would surely be pissed, and I highly doubted that his punctuality was anything like Kaka-sempai's. If anything he was probably always early.

The pounding in my head became more profound and I suppressed a moan. There was only one way to treat a hangover of this quality. Drink more. Searching blindly, I rummaged in the drawer for a bottle of Sake. My fingers grasped around the thin neck and I pulled it out. I smiled bitterly at it before taking a swig and falling back into a blissful, dark sleep.

~x~

I awoke again, to silence this time. I glanced at the clock. 10:30. It was late enough. I suppose.

I swung my legs out of the bed and braced myself to stand up when the world decided to sway and my head pricked again with the beginnings of another headache.

"Damn, I really overdid it last night."

Sighing, I pushed myself up and picked up the discarded Sake bottle on the nightstand. It was half empty. I shrugged and downed the rest of it one gulp. Mommy would be so proud.

Feeling a little bit better, I got dressed in my normal pink kimono like shirt and dark blue ninja pants. I tied my light blue obi around my middle and stuck a couple bottles of Sake in the folds. Full bottles mind you. I did not plan on running out as soon as I did the day before. I then ran a brush quickly through my fiery locks and made my way towards the door.

Making my way through it, I decided that there was no use in locking it. If someone really wanted to get in they could very easily. Locked or not locked. If a locked door could deter a ninja… well I feared for the future then.

Turning around from the apartment complex, I walked at a leisurely pace towards team Gai's training grounds. I was in trouble, I knew it. So why rush towards a scolding and more likely some form of punishment. Besides, it was a nice day. There was a peaceful wind blowing through Konoha and all of the civilians seemed rather happy today. Or at least the ones I passed. I had passed a couple of ninja on my way too and received nothing but suspicious glances. Sighing, I ran a hand through my thick hair. It was to be expected, I supposed, I had not been in Konoha for over six years.

The crowds of people steadily grew less and less as I reached the outskirts of town. A glance up to the sky told me that it had taken me just shy of an hour to reach the training grounds.

As I heard voices and metal clinging in the distance, I cleared my face of any emotion. I had mind as well take my punishment with grace. It was the least I could do. Taking a huge gulp of Sake, I walked out from behind a couple of trees and made my presence known.

"You're late, Kimiko."

I winced for a fraction of a second at the tone Gai was using, but quickly righted myself.

"Wari, wari" I brushed off as I walked closer towards the group. Glancing around, I saw that Lee and TenTen must had been sparing as they were closest to each other, with multiple weapons scattered at their feet. Neji, on the other hand, was just a few feet from my left side, meditating.

Gai scowled at me. "I told you this yesterday. Your attitude is not permitted. You are a part of this team and are expected to act as such."

"And I told you," I retorted. "I have no intentions of acting as a team in this village."

"If you don't want to be a in a team, then why are you here?" TenTen asked.

I whipped my head towards said kunoichi. "I was forced" I glared.

"Who would force such a thing, Kimiko-chan?" Lee asked as he appeared by Gai.

"Hokage-sama. She also put you under my supervision. You are to follow my orders, as directed by the Hokage" Gai answered Lee before turning once more towards me.

I huffed before I ungracefully sat on the grassy floor and took out a bottle. Just as I was about to take a delightful sip, a kunai came flying straight towards me.

A thud was heard as the metal kunai knocked the Sake bottle out of my hand and sent it soring away from me.

"Bakayarou! Do you know what you have done! That was a full bottle and now it's gone! I doubt that the fucking grass is enjoying it as much as I was going to!" I seethed at an unimpressed Gai.

"There will be no drinking during training hours, let alone missions. You are too young to drink."

"I'm old enough to die, I'm old enough to drink" I puffed before crossing my arms and looking the other way.

"Do not drink, Kimiko-chan! Such awful liquid will have an adverse effect on your youthful-ness." Lee exclaimed.

"Baka" I muttered. If I wasn't in a sour mood before, I sure as hell was now.

"Enough! Now get up." Gai roared at me.

I ignored Gai once more and instead took interest in the pieces of grass that I was tearing up from the ground.

"Kimiko" he growled. I could hear TenTen telling Lee how rude I was being, again. Flicking a piece of dirt off of my fingers, I ignored all of them. My ears picked up an annoyed sigh in the distant. It was more than likely Neji.

I took a deep breath as I felt a slight spike of chakra. In a fraction of a second, Gai held a kunai to my throat, but I refused to flinch.

"You will listen to me, Kimiko." He seethed as he put his weapon away and roughly dragged me back unto my feet.

He then proceeded to drag me to the middle of the training ground.

"Listen up! To function as a team, you all must work as a team."

"Yosh! Gai-sensei! We will prove our youthful-ness by working as the greatest team to ever be formed in Konoha!" Lee proclaimed.

"That's the spirit Lee! Now all of you come here." He ordered, still not letting go of my arm.

~x~

I sighed in annoyance and could feel Neji twitching beside me. On the other side of me I could feel Lee bubbling with excitement. TenTen was behind me and I could feel her annoyance as well.

"Yosh! Now that you are all united, you all must move as one! Deflect my advances as one! Attack me as one! Defeat me as one! You have thirty minutes to land one hit on me. There is no chakra permitted! Any use will result in the rope that binds you to tighten. Begin!"

With that, Gai sprang into a fighting stance.

"Alright team! Let us defeat Gai-sensei and prove ourselves worthy opponents!" Lee cried, into my ear.

"Urusai, urusai," I muttered and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Do not ignore your enemy!" Gai instructed us as he landed a punch that hit both Lee and I and sent us all half way across the training field.

"Baka's, pay attention." Neji muttered as he attempted to stand, but was pulled back down when no one else stood with him.

"I don't recall you doing anything either" I huffed.

He said nothing in response and I allowed myself to smirk in satisfaction.

"Enough! We need to all work together in order to complete this training." TenTen ordered from behind me. Neji and Lee nodded their heads in agreement.

"I refuse."

"Nani!?" TenTen gasped.

"I have no desire to work with any of you, let alone sacrifice my life for any of you on missions or the battle field."

"We will complete this mission," Neji stated. "With or without you. If you have no desire to aide us then you should just return to where you came from. Konoha is no place for such a selfish ninja."

His last statement threw me for a loop. Those where not the words that the Neji I knew would use. The Neji I knew relished in working alone and thought little of others and teamwork.

"You are taking too long to regroup!" Gai came at us again. "Dynamic Entry!"

Just as Gai's foot was about to come in contact with us, Neji uttered Lee's name. Said ninja nodded and propelled all of us away from the Green Beast.

"Nice teamwork, Neji, Lee!" he praised them.

These people where getting annoying. Fast.

"Kimiko-chan, please help us defeat Gai-sensei" Lee pleaded as we put distance between us and Gai.

"I said no."

"Then stay out of the way" Neji threatened.

"How am I to do that when we are all tied together?" I questioned, my patience growing thin.

"Just move the same way we do. Keep your mouth shut and keep your hands to your sides."

"Phft."

"Neji! 9 o'clock." TenTen yelled. I turned my head and saw that Gai was once again charging us.

"Hai. At my mark we all jump to the left." He instructed.

"Now!"

We all jumped to the left, save myself. I simply went along for the ride. As we landed I felt a painful burning sensation before the rope that bound us grew tighter.

"Nani, who used chakra?" Lee questioned.

I grew even more agitated when TenTen did not speak up. I knew it was her that used chakra to enhance her jump and surly Neji knew as well. It was ridiculous that I had to suffer from her mistake.

"It was TenTen. She used chakra in her legs when you guys jumped." I explained as the burring from the rope died down a bit. It was still painfully tight around my mid-section though.

"Sorry, guys. I am just so used to doing it that I did in on instinct."

"I see that my pupils are not as youthful as I thought!" Gai was once again upon us.

I have had enough. My headache was returning again and the rope was beginning to become a pain as it restricted some of my air flow. I was beyond frustrated that I had landed myself in such a predicament. I should have been smart and just stayed home all day.

"Enough already" I growled. In one swift moment, I brought my hand down and sliced through the rope. Finally free, I intercepted Gai's incoming kick with my forearm before knocking him away from me.

"I am tired of this silly little game. I am not a part of this team and I never will be. I am talking to the old hag tomorrow about putting me back on solo missions. As of now, I am no longer to be supervised by you or anyone for that matter." I yelled in frustration to a mildly surprised Gai, who was crouched a few feet away from me. The rest of team Gai looked on in shock as I turned my heel and walked back towards town.

Shaking from frustration, I pulled out my other bottle of Sake from my obi and quickly drank most of the contents. My head spun from the sudden amount of alcohol, but I welcomed the feeling. I was at my limit for dealing with Konoha shinobi. I quickened my pace, as to get back to my apartment sooner. To drink my frustrations away.

A/N- Yay! Another chapter! Please review with your thoughts on the story. I am also sorry if any of you are waiting on a chapter from my Outsiders story. I have not had much inspiration to write it lately as I have been obsessed with Naruto lately. BTW, I saw the Road to Ninja movie, it wasn't as good as I thought it would be, but I liked it. Chow.


End file.
